Busted
by Lord Rebecca-sama
Summary: Near got first place in the Wammy's House ranking...again, and Mello is angry. He takes revenge and convinces Matt to help, but things don't always go as planned. Slight MelloXMatt.


**I do NOT own Death Note. Written for a contest on dA.**

_Busted__  
A Death Note fanfic_

Mello glared at the ranking list that the teacher just posted on the notice board. His eyes narrowed as he saw the first name on the list: Near.

Mello's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists. He had studied for _hours_ for the test they took yesterday and he _still_ got second in the class. He let out a groan of frustration and stalked back to his room.

He slammed the door open and pushed his closed with all his might, taking his anger out on the poor wooden contraption.

Matt paused his video game and looked up at the raging blond.

"That good-for-nothing, stupid, annoying albino."

"Mel?" he asked.

"I'm going to freaking kill him. Taking my place at the top of the class again! He can't do that."

"Mello," Matt tried again to get Mello's attention as the blond paced back and forth across the center of the room.

"I'll get him. I'll get him."

"Mello!" Matt shouted and clamped his pale hands down on the blonds' shoulders, halting his rant.

"Oh," Mello said, visibly calming, "I didn't know you were here."

"What's wrong, Mel?"

The fire returned into Mello's eyes. "That good-for-nothing Near beat me out for the first place spot again!"

Matt sighed. "Mello, please don't do anything that will get you into trouble."

"Don't be stupid, Mattie," Mello said, waving away Matt's concern. "We won't get caught, especially since you'll be watching the cameras."

"Wait, we? I never agreed to anything, Mel!"

Mello made puppy dog eyes. "But, Mattie, I'll get caught otherwise."

"It'll serve you right," Matt huffed, turning away from his best friend.

"Pleeease~" Mello pleaded.

"No."

"I'll buy you that video game you were telling me about yesterday. The new Mario one, right?" Mello said, switching tactics.

Matt's resolve wavered. He really wanted that game. "I…" Mello leaned forward in anticipation. "No, sorry, Mel, I really don't want to get in trouble."

"Besides the game, I'll pay to fix your Gamecube," Mello said without missing a beat.

Matt inwardly groaned. Mello knew that he's been wanted the game system fixed since it broke two months ago.

Matt huffed in annoyance. "Fine, but I want the game now and you have to have my Gamecube fixed after."

Mello grinned in triumph. "That's fine. Come on, we need to go shopping for supplies."

"Wait, what supplies?" Matt asked as Mello pulled him out of the room.

***~O.X.O~***

"Mello, this is a bad idea. What if we're caught?" Matt asked.

"I'll be outside watching the hallway. Just install the program or whatever it is before Roger comes back."

Matt sighed, but slipped in the empty office and went to the humming CPU sitting on the ground under the wooden desk. He pushed his goggles up into his hair so that he could see what he was doing in the dim light.

Matt slipped the screwdriver from his back pocket and undid the screws holding on the cover. He slid it off and set it next to him under the desk. It took him only a few seconds to locate the correct cord and another half a minute to attach the box that would send the camera signals to Matt's personal computer back in his room.

Static came through on the walkie-talkie that was on his waist, "Hurry up, he's at Josh's room," Mello's voice came through.

Matt grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Almost done," he said and snapped the small blinking box to the cords.

Matt screwed the cover back on in record speed and he was about to crawl out from under the desk when the door started to open.

"Shit," Matt cursed and huddled back under the desk.

"Roger!" Destiny shouted from what Matt guess was down the hall. "Hanamori fell down the stairs again!"

Roger audibly sighed (it was a known fact that he didn't particularly enjoy children) and left the room.

A sigh of relief escaped Matt's lips. He left the room as quickly as possible so as not to be potentially caught again.

He met up with Mello outside the room eating a chocolate bar. Matt slid his goggles back over his eyes and pulled out his Game Boy Advance. "I hate you."

***~O.X.O~***

The rest of the day was spent with Mello setting up the prank and Matt sitting in their shared room watching the cameras.

Matt glanced up at the computer when the screen shifted views to a different hallway. Matt pushed a button and it went back to the hallway section near Near's single person room.

He stared at the camera the had the best angle into Near's room. Mello was eating a chocolate bar as he worked. Matt rolled his eyes, but he didn't dare comment on the black clothes boy's obsessive nature with his chocolate.

Mello poked his head out of the room to make sure no one was coming and he stepped out of the albino's room, taking another bite of chocolate as he walked.

"So?" Matt asked as Mello walked into their room.

"All done. I can't wait till tomorrow." Mello grinned evilly and took another bite of chocolate.

Matt rolled his eyes and went back to controlling Mario around the small pixilated world.

***~O.X.O~***

Near wasn't at breakfast; no one had seen him since dinner last night, but if Mello was happy, then he felt bad for the small albino's welfare.

Morning classed rolled around and Near was still MIA. Mello and Matt made their way to the classroom on the second floor of the vast orphanage.

They sat down in their seats and waited. Mello was talking to himself in an almost silent whisper, "He _has_ to show. He just _has_ to. He only misses if he's sick. He won't miss class. He _will_ be here."

Matt sighed, readjusting his goggles, and worried about his best friend's mental stability.

The teacher walked in and started to take attendance. She was about to start the lesson when the door creaked open and a white clad boy stepped in, clenching a bright blue robot very tightly.

The entire class stared at the ex-albino and Near blushed at the scrutiny. He walked over to his desk and sat down, clenching the robot tighter to his chest in comfort.

Matt couldn't believe that Mello went that far. Sure, it was only a little hair dye and it would wash out soon, but on the entirely white clad boy, it was very noticeable. He didn't even notice Mello buy it at the store yesterday.

Mello was quietly snickering under his breath and Matt noticed Near narrow his eyes at the chocolate lover.

"Alright, everyone," the teacher said, clapping her hands to get the attention of the class, "eyes front. Just because Near now has pink hair doesn't mean you need to stare at him. Now, please take out your math books."

***~O.X.O~***

Mello was beaming with happiness and even the fact that they there was three tests today couldn't make him depressed.

The duo was kicking a soccer ball back and forth outside on the front lawn.

"Mello, Matt, can I see you in my office?" Roger asked when he walked up to the boys.

The two shared a look, but followed Roger nonetheless.

They stood on the other side of the desk as Roger sighed and folded his hands under his chin.

"I think you know why I called you here, boys," Roger stated.

"No, sir," Mello said feigning ignorance.

Roger turned his computer monitor so that the two boys could see the screen. A video played of Mello walking into Near's room and then leaving five minutes later was shown on the screen

Mello scowled at the floor. "Okay, so I put the hair dye into Near's shampoo, but Matt didn't do anything," Mello said, trying to save his friend from getting in trouble.

"Unfortunately, I also have a video of Matt doing something to my computer." He pulled a small black box out from a drawer and placed it on the desk. "I believe that this is yours."

Matt silently nodded and took the box back.

"Now, boys, I am very disappointed in both of you. You both should know better, and even though Near got a higher score than you, you didn't need to resort to hair dye. Now, as punishment—"

"Matt didn't do it. I pressured him to keep watch on the cameras as I slipped the hair dye into Near's shampoo. He didn't even know what I was planning on doing!"

Matt was shocked. He didn't expect for Mello to defend the fact that he didn't play a huge role in the prank.

Roger sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay. Matt, for the next week, no trips to town and no technology, except for school work." Matt nodded in acceptance. Even if that would've been the normal punishment, it could've lasted a lot longer. "Mello, for the next month, you will not be able to leave the orphanage, use any technology except for school work, or get your chocolate bars from the kitchen except for one bar after dinner."

Mello scowled but agreed. He was just happy that Matt didn't get that bad of a punishment because of Mello's impulsive actions.

"Also," Roger said, "both of you will apologize to Near at dinner tonight."

"Yes, Roger," they chorused.

***~O.X.O~***

A week and a half later, Mello was cursing Roger's name into the pits of oblivion. Since Matt was already done with his grounding, he was back to playing his video games as much as he could.

Mello was out trying to convince the cook to let him have chocolate, while Matt sat alone in his room.

The other day, Matt had gone down to some of the shops in the nearby town with a couple of other kids. While there, he bought a bar of Mello's favorite chocolate. Matt was sure that he was the only person alive that knew which brand Mello preferred over all others.

Matt smiled as he heard Mello's dulcet tones drift down the hallway in his anger. Matt took the chocolate bar out of the gaming bag he hid it in and placed it on Mello's pillow before going back to his game.

Mello stalked into the room and plopped down on his bed. The chocolate bar slid off the pillow and onto the bedspread.

"What is this?" Mello asked, staring at the wrapped food.

"It was there when I got back from the bathroom," Matt said absentmindedly.

Mello knew Matt was lying, but he wouldn't call him on it. He unwrapped the food and smiled as he took a bite of the sweet chocolate. He couldn't be sure, but it seemed that the chocolate tasted sweeter because Matt had given him the bar, even if the gamer wouldn't admit it.

_Fin._

**So, I had to do my research for this fic. Mostly on what video game system and game Matt was playing. I had to make sure the game was released for the time frame of this fic and that it was released in Europe. In case you were wondering, matt was playing a Game Boy Advance and the game was Mario Party World.**

**This was written for a contest on dA called 'Busted'. I love writing Wammy House stories, the kids are so cute and I really wish the canon story had more on their pasts.**

**Until my next story~  
Rebecca **_**aka Lord Rebecca-Sama**_


End file.
